


Bring on the Heat

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: First date success !3rd day prompt HEAT





	Bring on the Heat

Bruce tried not to fidget as he walked into the restaurant scanning the crowd until his eyes landed on a dark haired guy in a corner booth playing on his phone.

‘That must be him’ he thought.

He walked over to the booth and gave a shy smile “Hi Tony?” Bruce asked.

The man put his phone down and gave a huge smile “Yeah Bruce right, please sit” he said.

Bruce slowly climbed into the booth and stared at the other man. “I hope you like the place-Thor told me you liked Indian food” Tony rambled.

Bruce looked around “Yeah I love Indian and I have never been here” he said. “So thanks” he added with a smile.

Tony smiled back as the waiter gave them water and placed the menus at the edge of the table. “So” he said as he picked up the menu and glanced through. “I might need your expertise in ordering” he admitted.

Bruce smiled as he opened his own menu “Sure so do you like your food mild, spicy or lava?” he asked with a chuckle.

Tony chuckled “I say everyone needs a little spice in their life” he said.

Bruce blushed as he glanced through the menu “Well what kind of curry do you like?” he asked.

Tony wrinkled his nose “Not the biggest fan” he admitted.

Bruce stared across at the man for a second “Well most people who don’t like curry don’t come to Indian restaurants. But what most don’t know is there are PLENTY of dishes without curry in it” he said and started naming off the items on the menu that Tony might like.

Once they ordered, both men sat back and made small talk. They talked about their careers, their kids, their failed marriages and the fact that it took their friends this long to try and hook them up.

“I just can’t believe we have been in the same circles for a few years now and we never met” Tony replied. “Hell we could have passed each other at conferences for years now” he added.

Bruce gave a small smile “Well same circles is stretching it-but I am sure we were have eventually met this year at some point-since our kids are in the same class” he said.

Tony nodded “maybe” he admitted.

Their food showed up and Bruce explained the food to Tony before he dug into his own.

“You should do that more often” Tony said out of the blue, distracting Bruce from his food.

“Do what?” He asked confused.

“Smile-I like it” Tony said as he continued to eat.

Bruce could feel the blush climb across his face but ignored it as he began eating again. He looked over at Tony a few minutes later and felt brave “Would you like to try some?” he asked extending a fork. “It has some heat to it” he added.

Tony stopped and stared at the other man “Bring on the heat” he challenged as he took a bite-and immediately regretted it. He sputtered and coughed reaching for his water. “Too much heat” he croaked as he drained his glass.

It took everything in Bruce’s power not to laugh. He signaled for another glass from the waiter and waited for Tony to stop coughing.

“I told you it had some heat” was Bruce’s only reply.

“Yeah well I wasn’t expecting that much” Tony said.

“Next time you’ll be ready” Bruce said keeping his eyes on the other man.

Tony kept eye contact and gave a slow confident smile “Next time I will” he agreed.

The rest of the meal went smoothly but ended much sooner than either liked. They would have closed down the place if they could. But life, jobs, kids and baby-sitters were their reality and both had a curfew to make. Once Tony paid the bill-after arguing with Bruce-he walked Bruce outside to wait for his Uber.

“It doesn’t surprise me you used an uber” Tony teased. “But I was expecting an electric car” he added.

Bruce laughed “Yeah I don’t need a car here. When we lived in VA I did have an electric car” he admitted.

“Where is he?” Tony asked.

Bruce glanced down at his phone “10 minutes” he said.

Tony grabbed his phone “What’s your number?” he asked.

Bruce read off his number and watched as Tony called it. Both watched as Bruce’s phone lit up.

“Call or text me later on” Tony said. “I had fun tonight” he admitted. “That doesn’t happen that often” he added.

Bruce didn’t realize what he was doing until he felt his lips on Tony’s. The other man froze for a second then kissed back.

“Not that I am complaining but that was unexpected” Tony said as he pulled away.

Bruce slowly smiled “Just trying to get you to like the taste of Curry” he said coyly as he saw the uber driver flash his lights. He leaned in and kissed him one more time “til next time” he whispered as he headed to the car.

“I could get use to it that way” Tony admitted as he watched Bruce climb into the uber.

“Bring on the heat” Tony whispered as he licked his lips watching the uber and Bruce drive away.


End file.
